[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Pathological and Physiological Regulation of Cardiac Hypertrophy", organized by Leslie A. Leinwand and Eric N. Olson, which will be held in Copper Mountain, Colorado from January 13 - 18, 2008. Heart disease remains a leading cause of death and constitutes a complex array of disorders. This meeting will explore new areas of research on how the heart adapts to a wide variety of stimuli including exercise, diet, and genetic background. In the post-genome era, it is now possible to contemplate new heart disease therapies such as through tissue engineering, and stem cell and molecular therapies. The role of microRNAs in regulating cardiac development and disease is an exciting new field of study. We will also consider understanding the mechanisms that animals in nature use to regulate their hearts during hibernation and fasting and feeding. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]